


Chipped Yellow Paint

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [58]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Arguments, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "I didn't want to tell you."
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Chipped Yellow Paint

**Author's Note:**

> This includes the headcanon that once a side is fully accepted by Thomas their room is teleported to the 'Light' side.

Remus didn't notice right away. Janus made the process slow, and Remus was never good at picking up on little things like that. Besides, sometimes Janus needed space to himself, it wasn't that unusual when Remus wouldn't see him in the dark side common room for a while.

In fact, Remus doesn't notice Janus distancing himself until he wakes up one morning and finds Janus's room gone. The door opposite Remus's room, once painted with chipped yellow paint, now appears blank and doesn't open.

It hits Remus hard. He sits in the common room for hours, rocking and sobbing, wondering what he'd done wrong. Janus always told him everything. Janus always looked out for him. So why did he leave?

_'Just like Virgil did,'_ his mind adds, unhelpfully. _'You deserve it.'_

He gets destructive. He knows it's wrong, but he can't seem to stop himself. Thomas's already messy mental state makes it easy to project dark thoughts. Blood and gore and disgusting images he knows for a fact will make everyone suffer.

It definitely gets him the attention he was after. Janus rises up in Remus's room one afternoon, a look in his eyes that Remus can't place. He expected to break down immediately after seeing Janus before him but instead he just... Laughs.

He laughs, shaky and uneven and edged with something dark. Janus flinched back just barely, but enough that Remus can see.

"Took you long enough," Remus says with a grin as he stands up, but his tone and the firey rage in his eyes makes Janus flinch back further.

"Listen, Remus—"

"No!" Remus yells. One of his hands grip his hair tight, and the other grabs a fistful of his own shirt. "You can't just leave me and expect me to act like everything is fine! What the fuck, Janus! You could've— You could've told me."

Remus watches Janus's hands curl into fists by his sides.

"I didn't want to tell you."

"Why not!? Don't I deserve to know!? After—" Remus's voice catches in his throat and comes out as a sob. "After everything we've been through, don't I at least deserve a goodbye if nothing else?"

Janus looks away with guilty eyes. Remus laughs again, but this time it just sounds flat. His shoulders drop and he shakes his head.

"Whatever," Remus mutters. "Why should I even waste my energy on this."


End file.
